ultimate_survivor_championfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Runway (season 1)
Project Runway Season 1 was the first season of Project Runway, Bravo's reality competition show for fashion designers. The season received critical acclaim including an Emmy nomination for outstanding competitive reality series. Growth in audience popularity was also dramatic from its debut to the season finale, making it a sleeper hit. Project Runway gave Bravo one of its most successful series since Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. The prize for a winning designer was $100,000, a mentorship with Banana Republic to aid in developing their fashion label, and a feature in ELLE magazine. The model paired with the winning designer would win a spread in ELLE magazine. The winner of this season was 28-year-old Ben Cella of Oak Grove, Kentucky. The model paired with Ben and thus also winning was 18-year-old Sharika Mullinix of Chicago, Illinois. This season was followed by Season 2 on December 7, 2005. Contestants The 12 fashion designers competing in the first season were: (ages listed are the designers' ages at the time the show was taped in the summer of 2004.) The 12 models competing for an ELLE spread in the first season were: Challenges Models Designer legend *'Alla Brun:' AB *'Ben Cella:' BC *'Bryce Lebrun: '''LB *'Hannah Reineke: HR *'''Ivelisse Henton: IH *'Jamie Laraway: '''JL *'Janice Billington:' JB *'Justin Allums': JA *'Kathi Tussey: KT *'''Kevin Jump: KJ *'Rashida Newbill': RN *'Stanley Bradeen:' SB Episodes Episode 1: Innovation Original airdate: December 1, 2004 Designers created a sexy, glamorous outfit for a night on the town made only from materials bought at a Manhattan supermarket. The designers had a budget of $50 USD and one hour to make their purchases. They had one day to complete the design and the winner had immunity for the next challenge and could not be eliminated. *'Guest Judge:' Patricia Field. :WINNER: Justin :ELIMINATED: Hannah Episode 2: Vision Original airdate: December 8, 2004 Designers used plain white cotton jersey to build a garment that conveys "envy." They had a budget of $50 USD and one day to complete the design. *'Guest Judges:' Constance White & Paul Berman :WINNER: Alla :ELIMINATED: Janice Episode 3: Commercial Appeal Original airdate: December 15, 2004 Designers created a holiday dress to fit with Banana Republic's current line. They had to pick their fabrics at the studios and had two days to complete their designs. *'Guest Judge:' Deborah Lloyd :WINNER: Stanley :ELIMINATED: Bryce Episode 4: Collaboration Original airdate: January 5, 2005 The designers created a new look for rising rock star Sarah Hudson. A team event with three teams, each with a lead designer and two assistants. Each team had $150 USD and one day to complete the design. *'Guest Judge:' Sarah Hudson :WINNER: Kathi :ELIMINATED: Jamie Episode 5: "Model" Clients Original airdate: January 12, 2005 Working with their chosen models, the designers created a wedding dress for that model. The designers had a budget of $300 USD and two days to complete the design. *'Guest Judges:' Anne Slowey & Amsale Aberra :WINNER: Kathi :ELIMINATED: Kevin Episode 6: Making A Splash Original airdate: January 19, 2005 Designers made swimsuits, then attended an evening party with their swimsuit-clad models. The designers had a budget of $75 and five hours to complete their garments. The winner was the designer who received a mention from New York Post reporter Richard Johnson on "Page Six," the newspaper's gossip column. *'Guest Judges:' Constance White, Anne Slowey & New York Post reporter Richard Johnson :WINNER: Ben :ELIMINATED: Stanley Episode 7: Design A Collection Original airdate: January 26, 2005 Designers created a collection for the year 2055 as one team. Kevin was the team leader for this challenge. Each designer had a budget of $50 USD and one day to complete the collection. *'Guest Judge:' Betsey Johnson :WINNER: Justin :ELIMINATED: Alla Episode 8: Postal Uniform Challenge Original airdate: February 2, 2005 Designers redesigned the uniform worn by United States Postal Service workers. The designers had a budget of $100 USD and one day to complete the design. This episode is particularly notable for the fact that Jay's model was unable to attend the runway showing in time. As a result, Austin walked in her place and received positive feedback for doing so by the judges. *'Guest Judge:' United States Postal Service worker Becky Negich. :WINNER: Ivelisse :ELIMINATED: Rashida Episode 9: Design For The Red Carpet Original airdate: February 9, 2005 Designers created a dress for Access Hollywood reporter Nancy O'Dell to wear to the Grammys. The designers had $300 USD and two days to complete the design. *'Guest Judge:' Nancy O'Dell :WINNER: Ben :ELIMINATED: Justin Episode 10: Reunion Original airdate: February 16, 2005 All of the participating designers gathered for a reunion hosted by Heidi Klum and Tim Gunn on the eve of New York Olympus Fashion Week at which the final three designers displayed their collections. Episode 11: Finale Original airdate: February 23, 2005 The final three designers—Jay, Kara Saun—and Wendy, were visited by Tim Gunn at their homes to show the progress of their collections. Each designer created a twelve piece collection for a showing at New York Olympus Fashion Week. *'Guest Judge:' Parker Posey :WINNER: Ben :ELIMINATED: 'Ivelisse '(1st Runner-Up), 'Kathi '(2nd Runner-Up)